


John Takes A Nap

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Napping, No Dialogue, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: There was sunlight, as there typically was during the sun-rising hours (and some of the sun-setting ones too), in the Egbert household. Gloriously dimming sunlight, filtering through both a layer of clacky, plastic shades, the kind that required you to twist a curtain rod in order to set just right, the kind that you could never tell with a glance "does it block more light facing completely up or completely down?", and a thin, blue curtain, speckled with bright green ghost slimes. Straight from Ghostbusters, even, a birthday gift for a very special birthday kiddo.25/365
Relationships: John Egbert & A Good Night's Sleep
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 8





	John Takes A Nap

There was sunlight, as there typically was during the sun-rising hours (and some of the sun-setting ones too), in the Egbert household. Gloriously dimming sunlight, filtering through both a layer of clacky, plastic shades, the kind that required you to twist a curtain rod in order to set just right, the kind that you could never tell with a glance "does it block more light facing completely up or completely down?", and a thin, blue curtain, speckled with bright green ghost slimes. Straight from Ghostbusters, even, a birthday gift for a very special birthday kiddo.

John Egbert, nails freshly dried from his other birthday gift of "black nail polish" sitting on his nightstand, blearily rolled over onto the other side of his face, cheek squished against the pillow with a palpable sense of discomfort. Not that he was experiencing any sort of awful, evil bad dreams, no prophetic anime to be found inside of his little thirteen year old head, but just the typical, very normal kind of discomforts that came about when one found themselves attempting to take a nap at 6 PM on a summer day.

For one, it was just a hair too hot in the room. Yes, John had the AC on, at the lowest temperature his father would allow without starting to lecture him politely about electricity bills, mind, but there was something about the air that was just a little uncomfortably sticky. It was weird, wasn't it, how it always kind of got like this after a nap? Like, it was always A Little Sticky after a nap, the way he could feel the collar of his pajama shirt kind of getting stuck to his neck, although he would definitely feel it more when he was awake.

The fan gently rotated overhead, blowing what little cooling temperatures it could provide down on John's face. His glasses sat, silently and patiently, upon the nightstand, placed over the bottle of nail polish.

John was the kind of person to sleep with two blankets - a large comforter that he refused to abandon despite the temperature of any given room he was in, and a very thin sheet on top of that. The typical sleeping position involved having the comforter hiked up to his armpits, arms over top, sheet on top of that, and then also the comforter tucked between his legs, so that any given toss or turn would prevent the worst from occurring: his limbs coming into contact with each other. Upper arms touching the side of his body? That's not happening, fella-or-madam. Total. Limbular. Separation.

John twisted over onto the other side of the pillow, feeling its memory foam cold squish cradling his head like an enveloping, comfortable... pillow. Maybe a particularly short-furred dog that let you rest your head on their stomach, except not warm, not breathing, not friendly, and not at all the sensation of a dog in any real recognizable sensation? Yeah, that worked. Except for Becquerel, this pillow was definitely unlike Jade's hellbeast in any particular way that a thing could be compared to another thing, except that they were both white, and, to some extent, soft. Although Becquerel's softness was purely theoretical, given his resistance to pettings and pattings.

John let out a sniffling little snort and rolled back over onto their other side. Dad, having peeked his head in for a moment, smiled, shut the curtains in the correct direction, and silently left the room as John began to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
